L'épreuve
by Dinou
Summary: Mise au point dix ans plus tard


**Harry Potter**

**L'épreuve**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email** : dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : Romance R/He, tendresse, drame

**Spoiler** : zéro

**Résumé** : mise au point dix ans plus tard

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour m'amuser et divertir les fans. Merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice.

**Note de l'auteur **: au début je voulais pondre cette fic pour le défi « Voler » de rouxattitude, mais finalement, ma fic a pris un tournant pas prévu à la base, mais bon je suis quand même contente de ce que j'ai pondu.

**Nombre de mots** : 6239

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !**

Je me suis fait piégé comme un débutant… je ne voulais pas venir ici… non, je ne le voulais pas… je savais que ça allait arriver… que je la verrais et que je devrais faire face à son regard…

Mais j'ai quand même pu remarquer qu'elle a été aussi surprise que moi dans un premier temps… elle aussi se serait faite avoir par l'autre abrutit sans cervelle ? Pas impossible, il a toujours pu avoir de nous ce qu'il voulait… Quel idiot j'ai été quand même…

_Non, elle ne sera pas là, elle a trop de travail_, m'avait assuré mon soi-disant meilleur ami ! Tu parles Charles… elle est là… à quelques mètres de moi… encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs… elle est devenue plus belle qu'elle l'était la dernière fois que je l'ai vu… dix ans… 120 mois… 520 semaines… 3 652 jours et demie… 87 760 heures…5 259 600 minutes… enfin bref un temps infini…

Quand j'y repense aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est moi qui ai fait l'idiot… pourquoi t'ai-je dis ça ? Je n'ai jamais compris, même après toutes ces années… si tu savais comme je m'en veux, mais vu le regard que tu me lances dès que je fais un pas dans ta direction, je comprends que tu ne veux plus me parler…

**Non mais c'est pas possible, comment ce sale abrutit a-t-il osé pointé son nez ici après tout ce qu'il m'a fait ? **

**Harry, je vais te tuer… dès que je t'aurais mis la main dessus… pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu sais pourtant que je souffre encore de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans ? **

**Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? J'ai beau chercher à comprendre, ça m'échappe… Et voilà, je ne vais pas tarder à ressembler à une fontaine… faites que mon maquillage tienne le coup Merlin, ce serait sympa !**

_Flash back :_

_C'était une belle journée de juin, beaucoup de monde était réuni dans le jardin du terrier. Tout le monde était en joie : le Mage Noir avait disparu, plus aucune ombre ne pouvait gâcher cette magnifique journée aux yeux du survivant. Harry souriait en regardant partout autour de lui : aujourd'hui ses deux meilleurs amis se mariaient, à la plus grande joie de la matriarche Weasley. En effet, Molly Weasley ne pourrait souffrir qu'un de ses petits enfants naissent hors mariage : Hermione en était à plus de trois mois de grossesse, et malgré ce qu'avaient bien pu dire Ron et Hermione, Molly avait eut le dessus, et ils avaient avancé la date du mariage. Tout le clan s'était fait mettre à contribution par Molly, et impossible de se défiler. Même Charlie, qui était pourtant en Roumanie, n'avait pas été oublié et avait du se débrouiller avec les fleurs._

_Mais bien que tout ait été fait dans l'urgence, c'était parfait…_

_Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit quand il croisa le magnifique regard de la jeune sœur de son meilleur ami. Il l'aimait, mais même avec la mort de Voldemort, il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de demander à la jeune femme de redevenir la femme de sa vie… mais pourtant il savait qu'elle savait ce qu'il voulait : la preuve, elle refusait toute invitation des autres hommes qui croisaient son chemin, et quand il était là dans ces moments, elle refusait toujours en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux, faisant passer ainsi tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui._

_Mais Harry avait décidé qu'il l'emmènerait après la cérémonie, dans un endroit plutôt intime et il lui demanderait de l'épouser. Il savait que c'était la femme de sa vie, il ne voulait plus attendre._

_Au bout d'un moment, le mariage commença enfin. Ron fut le premier à se placer devant l'autel. Il semblait extrêmement nerveux, mais qui ne le serait pas ? Mais il se calma quand Hermione arriva vers lui au bras de son père. Après avoir embrassé sa fille sur le front et l'avoir confiée à Ron, Paul Granger partit s'asseoir auprès de sa femme qui ne parvenait pas à retenir ses larmes alors qu'elle voyait sa fille unique se marier. _

_La cérémonie se passa sans encombre, tout le monde riait et faisait la fête. Les mariés étaient rayonnant de bonheur… tout était parfait… alors qu'ils dansaient tous les deux en se regardant amoureusement dans les yeux… Hermione sentit une douleur s'insinuer dans le bas ventre et elle leva un regard affolé vers son mari._

_- « Mione, chérie, qu'est ce que tu as ? » demanda t-il inquiet._

_- « J'ai mal Ron. » dit elle en se pliant en deux, les mains sur son ventre._

_Ni une, ni deux, Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras et transplana de toute urgence à Sainte Mangouste._

_Quand ils arrivèrent, les médicomages prirent Hermione en charge immédiatement. Et Ron resta debout dans le couloir, alors que tâche de sang avait Sali sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé. Il finit par s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente, attendant désespérément des nouvelles d'Hermione. Harry, les parents d'Hermione et ses parents vinrent le rejoindre, pour ne pas le laisser seul dans un tel instant._

_Le temps passait et personne ne leur donnait de nouvelles. On les renvoyait sans cesse s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente. Ron avait commencé à faire les cent pas, et personne, pas même ses parents, ne parvenait à le calmer. _

_Au bout de trois heures, un médicomage arriva enfin vers eux. Ron s'arrêta de marcher et fixa son regard sur l'homme qui arrivait vers lui._

_- « Monsieur Weasley, je suis le médicomage qui s'est occupé de votre épouse. » dit il calmement, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon._

_- « Comment se porte mon épouse ? Et le bébé ? » demanda t-il d'un trait.  
- « Monsieur… votre femme a fait une fausse couche… je suis désolé… »_

_Ron_ _se figea… elle avait perdu le bébé…cette petite partie d'elle et de lui…_

_- « Comment va ma femme ? »_

_- « Physiquement elle va bien, et elle pourra avoir d'autres enfants plus tard. Mais psychologiquement, cette fausse couche l'a beaucoup affectée. »_

_- « Est-ce que je peux la voir ? »_

_- « Bien sûr monsieur Weasley, je vais vous conduire à sa chambre. »_

_Ron_ _suivit le médecin et entra dans une jolie petite chambre de l'hôpital. Hermione était allongée dans un lit aux draps immaculés, elle fixait le plafond. Ron voyait des larmes qui coulaient sur son joli visage… lui-même devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se laisser aller au chagrin…_

_Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui prit la main, mais Hermione ne réagit pas… Ron resta à ses côtés, et au bout de plusieurs minutes il força Hermione à le regarder dans les yeux. Il y vit tellement de douleur que ça lui déchira le cœur._

_- « Je suis désolée… » dit elle tout bas.  
- « Désolée de quoi ? » demanda Ron, surpris par les paroles de sa belle.  
- « D'avoir perdu le bébé… j'ai rien pu faire pour le retenir en mois… » dit elle en s'effondrant en larme contre son oreiller. _

_- « Oh amour… tu n'y es pour rien… ça devait arriver… c'est tout… » dis je en m'asseyant sur le bord de son lit et en la prenant dans mes bras. _

_Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, pleurant tous les deux leur enfant perdu. Quand Hermione s'endormit, Ron partit rejoindre leurs familles et Harry._

_Il les rassura comme il put et leur demanda de rentrer chez eux. Harry voulut rester, mais Ron le pria de les laisser._

_Hermione resta plus d'une semaine à l'hôpital. Quand Ron la ramena chez eux, il avait fait disparaître toute trace des affaires qu'ils avaient eut pour le bébé._

_- « Où sont ses affaires ? » demanda alors Hermione._

_- « Les affaires de qui mon cœur ? » demanda Ron avec beaucoup de douceur.  
- « Les affaires du bébé… où son elles ? » dit elle alors qu'elle passait tendrement une main sur son ventre qui ne renfermait plus alors cette petite étincelle de vie.  
- « J'ai cru préférable de les entreposer dans le garage… » dit il tout bas._

_Quand il croisa le regard d'Hermione, il la vit surprise… avait il fait une erreur en enlevant toutes ces choses ?_

_- « Mais pourquoi ? Tu veux faire comme si je n'étais jamais tombée enceinte ? Comme si cet enfant n'avait jamais existé ? » s'énerva t-elle alors que les larmes recommençaient à couler sur ses joues._

_- « Non, Mione. Où vas-tu chercher de telles inepties ? Je pensais juste que ce serait mieux pour toi si tu n'avais pas tout ça sous les yeux en permanence. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir le berceau pour me rappeler ce qui nous est arrivé. » dit il en s'énervant à son tour. « Je sais que tu as perdu notre enfant… »_

_- « Donc, pour toi c'est de ma faute ? » demanda t-elle, à deux doigts de l'effondrement._

_- « Non… enfin je ne crois pas… »_

_Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes, elle se rua dans leur chambre et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Ron ne put entrer dans la chambre, Hermione l'ayant verrouillée avec un sort dont elle avait le secret._

_Depuis ce jour là, tout allait de travers au sein du couple Weasley. Ils ne se parlaient plus… à les voir, on aurait dit deux étrangers partageant le même toit. _

_Un jour, Hermione décida de réagir, malgré le cataclysme qui leur était tombé dessus, elle ne voulait pas que son mariage prenne l'eau, elle voulait le sauver… elle aimait toujours tendrement son mari et peut être que s'ils décidaient de traverser cette épreuve ensemble, ils pourraient survivre. Alors, elle décida de se reprendre en main. Elle passa par la salle de bain, prit une bonne douche, s'habilla de manière assez sexy et décida d'aller faire une surprise à son époux pour le déjeuné._

_Quand elle traversa les couloirs du Ministère jusqu'au bureau de son époux, beaucoup de monde la salua et prit de ses nouvelles. Hermione se doutait que tout le monde était au courant de sa fausse couche. Merci la Gazette du Sorcier… Ce manque de vie privée faisait parti de ce qui embêtait Hermione, mais elle était un héros de guerre, elle devait faire avec. _

_Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bureau de son mari, elle vit que sa secrétaire n'était pas là. Alors elle décida d'entrer sans se faire annoncer, n'entendant rien à travers la porte. Mais quand elle poussa la porte, elle fut clouée sur place._

_Ron_ _était en plein ébat avec sa secrétaire…_

_Ce dernier remarqua immédiatement la présence de sa femme. Alors qu'il allait parler, Hermione transplana, totalement effondrée. Quand Ron arriva chez lui, il vit qu'Hermione avait emmener toutes ces affaires… elle était partie ne laissant qu'un bout de parchemin sur leur table basse du salon…_

_« Je demande le divorce »_

_Fin du flash-back._

Je n'ai plus eut de nouvelles d'Hermione depuis lors, si ce n'est pas avocat interposé. Et la revoir là, maintenant, me rappelle tous ces horribles moments. Comment ai-je pu lui faire ça ? D'accord ce n'était pas le Pérou entre nous après la fausse couche, mais je n'aurais pas du me laisser aller dans les bras de ma secrétaire.

Maintenant, je veux qu'elle revienne dans ma vie… je voudrais tant pouvoir à nouveau poser mes lèvres sur les siennes… passer mes bras autour de sa taille et enfouir mon nez dans ses cheveux…

Il faut que je lui parle… d'une manière ou d'une autre… il faut que nous nous expliquions…

Miracle, elle va sur la terrasse… c'est l'occasion où jamais… je le sais…

Alors que je vais faire mon entrée sur la terrasse, je vois que Mione n'est pas seule… et elle n'est pas avec n'importe qui.

- « Ca va Hermione ? »

- « Oui, je vais bien Drago. » dit Hermione en regardant le paysage.  
- « Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ? » demanda Drago sur un ton sceptique.  
- « Je sais que tu n'en crois pas un mot, mais tu ne pourrais pas faire comme si j'étais convaincante pour une fois ? »  
- « Hermione, j'ai vu la belette… »  
- « Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! » s'énerva Hermione.  
- « Comment peux tu prendre encore sa défense après ce qu'il t'a fait ? » s'étonna Drago. « Il t'a accusé de la perte de votre enfant, il t'a trompée, mais toi tu continues de le défendre et de lui être fidèle malgré votre divorce. »  
- « Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier Drago… je n'y peux rien… » dit elle en baissant les yeux, ne voulant plus voir le regard d'incompréhension de Malfoy.

- « Dans ce cas là, parle lui, Mione. » dit il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends et surtout ce que je vois : MA Hermione dans les bras de Drago la fouine Malfoy. Ne pouvant plus me retenir, je me suis présenté à l'entrée de la terrasse. Drago me sourit, ce qui m'intrigua, et après avoir embrassé Hermione sur le front, il l'a laissé seule face à son passé.

- « Si je la retrouve encore une fois à deux doigts du suicide, tu meurs Weasley… » me dit il sur un ton plus que menaçant.

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de Malfoy et je comprends pourquoi ce dernier est aussi hostile envers moi : Drago est amoureux de la jeune femme. J'acquiesce et rejoins Hermione à pas de loup.

- « Salut. » dit je, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire.  
- « Salut. » dit elle, refusant de croiser mon regard.  
- « Comment vas-tu ? »  
- « Physiquement je vais bien… » dit elle tout bas. « Comment va Lavande ? » demanda t-elle.

- « Oh… bien, merci. »

Je me traite mentalement d'idiot, sortir avec Lavande n'était pas le meilleur moyen de faire revenir Hermione dans ma vie, surtout que les journaux en ont fait les gros titres il y a tout juste un mois. Bravo Weasley !

- « Nous sommes séparés depuis quelques jours. » ajoute-je rapidement. « Et toi, tu dois bien avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie ? » demande-je en remettant une mèche qui bat une des tempes d'Hermione derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- « Je n'ai personne dans ma vie Ron. »  
- « Ah bon ? » m'étonne-je. « Tu sors avec un sac sur la tête ? Tu es magnifique Mione… » dit-je tout bas, rougissant à mes propos, alors qu'Hermione rougit également.  
- « Merci pour le compliment. »

Un silence se fit alors. Nous ne savons pas quoi se dire. Je crois que, autant l'un que l'autre, nous voulons profiter de la présence de l'être aimé. Mais je vois bien qu'Hermione essaie de refouler ses larmes… Je ne la comprends que trop bien… moi aussi je revois le sang qui maculait la robe en soie blanche d'Hermione…

- « Mione… » commence-je.  
- « Oui ? »  
- « Je… je… je voudrais m'excuser… pour tout ce que je t'ai fait… » dis-je mal à l'aise. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai fait ça… je ne me reconnais pas… je sais que tu n'es pour rien dans la perte du bébé… si Merlin a rappelé notre enfant à lui, c'est qu'il devait avoir une raison… j'en suis sûr… notre petit garçon a son rôle à jouer auprès de Merlin, je le sais… »  
- « Tu le crois vraiment ? » demande Hermione, me regardant droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

- « J'en suis certain Mione. Merlin ne nous fait pas vivre d'épreuve qu'on ne peut pas surmonter… » dit-je en passant tendrement une main sur sa joue humide.

Sans crier gare, Hermione se jette dans mes bras et commence à nouveau à pleurer, s'accrochant à moi comme un naufrager à une bouée. Je serre étroitement mon ex femme contre moi, laissant enfin cours à mes larmes. Nous partageons enfin le chagrin causé par la perte de notre enfant. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione s'éloigne de moi et plonge son regard chocolat dans l'azur de mes yeux.

- « Comment aurais tu voulu l'appeler ? »  
- « Je ne sais pas vraiment Mione… j'avais quelques idées, mais je ne pensais pas que ces idées te plairaient. » dis-je en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la terrasse.  
- « Pourquoi dis tu ça ? » dit elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

- « C'était des idées « trop sorcières », te connaissant tu aurais voulu trouver un prénom qui soit plus moldu pour notre fils. » dit je alors.  
- « Dis moi quand même. »  
- « J'avais pensé à Sirius… » dit-je en repensant au parrain de son meilleur. « Je voulais que notre fils porte le nom d'un grand homme qui avait donné sa vie pour nous. »  
- « Je crois que si tu m'avais donné cet argument, je me serais rangé à ton avis. » dit elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. « Tu ne te demande pas, parfois, à quoi aurait pu ressembler notre petit Sirius ? »  
- « Tous les jours… » j'admis « Je le vois roux, grand, avec tes yeux et ta soif d'apprendre, mais avec mon don pour le quidditch. » dis-je, un brin rêveur.  
- « Notre fils aurait été parfait alors. » dit elle en posant une main sur la mienne.  
- « J'en suis certain ma Mione. » dit-je en entrelaçant mes doigts à ceux d'Hermione.

_Ils restèrent ainsi tout le reste de la soirée, sous le regard vigilant de Drago. Ce dernier ne voulait plus jamais voir la femme qu'il aimait souffrir à cause de Ron. Mais il devait cependant se rendre à l'évidence : Ron était le seul qui pouvait apaiser Hermione._

A la fin de la soirée, je raccompagne Hermione dans la salle de réception. On se souriait à nouveau, puis je la confie à Drago.

- « Hermione, ne pourrions nous voir pour déjeuner ? » demande-je timidement.

Hermione jette un œil vers Drago, comme pour lui demander son avis, puis elle reporte son attention sur moi.

- « J'en serais très heureuse, Ron. » dit elle en m'offrant LE sourir… celui pour lequel je m'étais battu pendant la guerre.

- « Tu es libre demain midi ? »  
- « Oh non, Drago et moi… »  
- « Elle est libre. » affirme Drago sous le regard surpris d'Hermione. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'allais décommander, j'ai un rendez vous demain que je ne peux pas manquer. » dit il en regardant une jeune femme à l'autre bout de la salle.  
- « Dans ce cas là, demain je suis libre comme l'air. »  
- « On pourrait se retrouver devant Gringotts vers midi ? » demande-je incertain.  
- « Alors à demain. » dit elle avant de partir avec Malfoy… loin de moi.

**Je ne parviens toujours pas à croire ce qui s'est passé ce soir. J'ai revu Ron et enfin nous avons parlé de tout ce qui nous a déchiré. J'ai encore mal en repensant au moment où je l'ai revu dans les bras de cette grue… Mais il y avait dans son regard cette étincelle qu'il avait quand il me regardait quand nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble quand nous étions à Poudlard. **

**Drago** **m'a déposé à mon appartement et est parti rapidement. Je sais ce qu'il ressent pour moi et après tout le soutien qu'il m'a montrée, je suis désolée pour lui de ne pas lui rendre ses sentiments. Mais nous sommes cependant amis… de vrais amis…**

**Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Je dois déjeuner avec Ron et j'avoue que j'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau une adolescente qui se rend à son premier rendez vous galant. Je ne vais pas mourir pour si peu quand même ! Allez courage.**

**Je suis comme d'habitude très en avance, et tel que je connais Ron, lui sera très en retard… Heureusement que j'ai un livre dans mon sac. Mais alors que je m'assoie sur les marches de Gringotts, je vois Ron arriver avec un bouquet de tulipes blanches dans les mais… il s'en est souvenu… Il me les tend doucement avec un sourire tendre.**

**- « Merci. » dis je alors, en déposant un tendre baiser sur sa joue.  
- « Je t'en prie ma Mione. » dit il en rougissant.**

**Il me tend son bras et je le prends volontiers. Je le laisse nous diriger vers un petit restaurant, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Nous demandons à être à l'écart et notre serveur nous amène à une petite table dans un recoin du restaurant. Personne ne peut nous voit… que c'est agréable… nous sommes enfin seuls… rien que lui et moi… et j'ai le traque…**

**- « Comment s'est passé ta matinée ? » me demande t-il alors qu'il regarde la carte.**

**- « Rien de bien intéressant tu sais, j'ai corrigé des copies toute la matinée… » dis je avec un petit sourire. « Et toi ? »  
- « Et bien, tu sais ce que c'est… des sors jetés à tord et à travers… faire en sorte que les moldus ne se souviennent de rien… je comprends mieux pourquoi parfois papa rentrait totalement épuisé du travail… Mais je ne changerais de travail pour rien au monde… » me dit il avec un tendre sourire.**

**- « Ron… » dis je au bout de quelques minutes.  
- « Oui ? »  
- « J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose. »  
- « Quoi donc ? »  
- « Pourquoi la secrétaire ? » demande-je, j'ai besoin de savoir, de comprendre ce qui l'a conduit à faire ça.  
- « Je vais être franc avec toi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » le répond t-il en posant sa carte devant lui. « Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu me passer par le crâne pour agir d'une manière aussi stupide. Je n'ai jamais pensé un seul moment que je te tromperais… tu as toujours été la seule qui a peuplé mes rêves et mes fantasmes… même quand je sortais avec Lavande à Poudlard… après la perte de Sirius, tu ne me parlais plus… j'avais l'impression que tu ne voulais plus de moi dans ta vie… et ma secrétaire me harcelait depuis tellement longtemps, que j'ai fini par céder… je n'ai aucune excuse Mione, je le sais… mais si tu savais comme je m'en veux… j'aimerais tant qu'un jour tu trouve la force de me pardonner cette erreur honteuse… »**

**Je lui ai pris la main et ai entremêlé nos doigts, puis je l'ai entraîné dans une nouvelle conversation. Nos mains sont restés liées pendant tout le repas. Il m'a ramené jusque devant mon appartement.**

**- « Je vais te laisser, je dois retourner travailler. »  
- « Tu ne veux pas monter ? » lui demande-je, tout aussi surprise que lui.  
- « Ce serait avec plaisir Mione, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour le moment. » dit il avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ma joue et de transplaner pour le ministère.**

**Je suis restée comme une idiote, la main sur ma joue pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Puis, je me suis reprise et je suis remontée chez moi.**

**  
Ron et moi nous sommes vus régulièrement par la suite, pour déjeuner, dîner parfois. C'était agréable, nous retrouvons notre complicité d'avant la tragédie. Je retombe amoureuse de lui… Il a tellement changé et mûri que parfois j'en suis étonnée… mais nous avons changé tous les deux…**

**Nous continuons nos petits rendez vous depuis plus d'un an. Ce soir, je veux faire changer les choses, je voudrais tant qu'il reprenne enfin sa place dans ma vie. Je sais que lui aussi espère enfin que nous redevenions un vrai couple, comme nous avons pu l'être par le passé. Alors je mets la plus belle robe que je possède et je décide de porter mon alliance à mon doigt, et non plus autour de mon cou. Alors je l'enlève de la chaîne que je portais et je la passe à ma main droite. S'il le veut, je la remettrais à la main gauche… j'espère qu'il me la passera à la main gauche…**

Nous voilà au restaurant, et Mione est magnifique. Quand enfin elle enlève ses gants, je vois quelque chose à sa main droite qui m'interpelle.

- « Mione ? » interroge-je alors que je constate qu'elle porte son alliance à la main droite.

Elle me regarde et me fait un léger sourire, mais elle ne dit rien. Un serveur nous conduit à notre table, et j'oublie un instant son alliance. Nous échangeons des banalités, et nous discutons de tout et de rien. Si nous sommes ensemble ce soir c'est pour fêter ce qui aurait du être l'anniversaire de notre fils. Pour la première fois, nous tenons à fêter l'anniversaire de notre fils. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulons oublier notre fils.

Nous portons un toast à Sirius et nos mains se rejoignent, comme attirées l'une vers l'autre, tels des aimants.

Je ne tiens plus, et je me rapproche d'Hermione pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Si elle est d'abord surprise, elle ne le reste que peu de temps. Elle répond à mon baiser avec tellement de tendresse et d'amour que j'en suis tout retourné.

Et enfin j'entends de sa bouche ces trois mots qui m'ont tellement manqué ces dernières années.

- « Je t'aime Ron. »  
- « Moi aussi je t'aime ma Mione. » dis je avant de lui donner un autre baiser, beaucoup plus passionné.

Notre passion dévorante, nous force à quitter le restaurant bien vite. Nous ne tenons plus après l'entrée. Je paie vite fait bien fait et je ramène Hermione chez nous… Elle me sourit et se fige devant la porte qui aurait du renfermer la chambre de notre fils.

- « Elle est toujours vide Mione… » dis je alors en la prenant dans mes bras. « C'est sa chambre… je n'ai jamais eut le cœur d'en faire autre chose… malgré toutes ces années… »

Elle acquiesce, et recommence à m'embrasser. Merlin que c'est bon… Je la conduis jusqu'à ce qui a été notre chambre et là je laisse enfin éclater toute la passion que j'ai pour cette femme. Je sens que cette nuit va être mouvementée.

**Alors là, OUAH ! Ca n'a jamais été comme ça, nous n'avons jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça… la nuit dernière marque quelque chose de nouveau… notre couple est reparti… et je sais que cette fois rien ne pourra jamais nous détruire… Mais j'ai peur... **

**Le temps passe et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Parfois j'ai l'impression que nous sommes de vrais adolescents. Il y a encore trois jours, nous avons donné court à notre passion dans les toilettes d'un restaurant, ne pouvant nous retenir de nous sauter dessus plus longtemps… on pourrait nous confondre avec des animaux… mais je m'en fiche, j'aime trop ce que nous vivons pour me préoccuper de ce que pense les gens…**

**Hier soir, Ron m'a demandé de revenir vivre avec lui, et j'ai dit oui, mais il a posé une condition : il veut qu'on déménage. Il m'a expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas vivres au milieu des fantômes du passé… au début je suis restée plutôt réfractaire… j'aime cette maison… mais en y réfléchissant bien, il a raison, nous devons recommencer notre vie, et même si notre Sirius ne quittera jamais nos cœurs, nous devons aller ailleurs.**

**Alors aujourd'hui, je vais chercher Ron au ministère et nous allons trouver une nouvelle maison, qui pourra nous accueillir, nous et la famille que nous comptons fonder bientôt. Mais j'ai toujours peur… peur de tomber enceinte à nouveau et de perdre cet enfant… je ne pourrais jamais survivre à une deuxième fausse-couche…**

**Je sais que c'est idiot, mais je ne parviens pas à en parler à Ron… Mais je sens que lui aussi a toujours cette peur au fond de lui.**

**Cependant, nous aurons toujours le soutien de sa famille. Ils n'ont rien dit quand nous avons commencé à parler de notre Sirius devant eux, ils ont même souri. Nous avions besoin de donner une identité à ce bébé… ils l'ont compris. Molly a même retrouvé un échographie que j'avais passé avant le mariage et l'a mise au mur, et sur le cadre on peut lire « Sirius Weasley, notre ange »… Merci Molly…**

**Bon, je devrais arrêter de cogiter comme ça, Ron m'attend…**

Ca fait pas loin de deux heures que Mione et moi visitons des maisons. Pour le moment, aucune ne nous convient. Mais nous ne sommes pas des clients faciles : nous voulons une maison grande, mais pas trop, avec un grand jardin, à un prix raisonnable, pas trop loin de Londres. Toutefois, nous ne nous décourageons pas. Je suis sûr que nous trouverons la maison qu'il nous faut. Nous ne devons pas refaire notre vie dans un endroit plein de fantômes. C'est hors de question.

Je la laisse me traîner de maison en maison. Elle a une de ces pèches, je me demande où elle trouve cette énergie, je suis complètement vidé.

Ouh la… elle vient de se figer devant une maison sur Square Grimmaurd. Elle est à quelques mètres du 12, où Hermione enseigne. Harry a fait de la maison des Black un orphelinat pour enfants sorciers, et Hermione est leur institutrice. Tous les élèves l'adorent.

Quand nous entrons, Hermione semble émerveillée. J'ai comme dans l'idée que bientôt cette maison aura des rouquins comme occupant. Hermione se tourne vers moi, je vois dans ses yeux que j'ai vu juste. Cette maison n'est quand même pas donnée, mais c'est pas grave. Le vendeur est en plein discours, pas le choix, va falloir l'interrompre.

- « Excusez moi. »  
- « Oui, Monsieur Weasley ? »  
- « Nous prenons la maison. » dis je alors d'un ton assuré.

Hermione me saute dans les bras, alors je sais que j'ai raison. Trois heures plus tard, nous signons l'acquisition de la maison… Vu le regard d'Hermione, je sens qu'elle va me remercier d'une manière toute personnelle dès que nous serons seuls !

Nous avons emménagé dans la maison il y a maintenant trois mois. Et tout se passe pour le mieux entre Hermione et moi… Nous sommes enfin remariés, mais ça personne ne le sait, même pas nos familles et nos amis… Je lui ai demandé il y a une semaine, et elle m'a sauté au cou. Ne pouvant plus attendre, hier soir nous avons réveillé un mage et il nous remarié. C'était encore plus magique que la première fois. Hermione portait une petite robe écrue qu'elle gardait pour le baptême du fils Ginny et Harry. J'ai sorti un costume, même si je n'aime pas en porter. Et c'était tellement émouvant, que l'un comme l'autre, nous n'avons pu retenir nos larmes pendant la cérémonie… et cette nuit… oh cette nuit… c'était tellement beau… tellement plein de douceur et de tendresse… par Merlin… que je l'aime…

Ma douce se réveille et me sourit alors qu'elle se blottit tout contre moi, puis tout à coup elle se relève et part telle une flèche vers la salle de bain.

Je l'entends vomir… mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- « Mione, amour, ça va ? » demande-je en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Elle a encore la tête au-dessus de la cuvette, elle est pâle… mais qu'est ce qu'elle a.

Quand elle relève la tête vers moi, elle a une mine inquiète et des larmes silencieuses coulent sur ses joues. Je me précipite à ses côtés et je la prends dans bras. Les explications viendraient plus tard, d'abord je veux la réconforter.

**Oh mon dieu, mes doutes sont finalement confirmés… mais c'est trop tôt… je ne suis pas prête… il faut que j'aille à Sainte Mangouste, il faut que je sache… Mais Ron veut des explications, je le vois dans ses yeux.**

**- « Mione, explique moi ! »  
- « Je ne suis pas sûre… »  
- « Dis moi… »  
- « Je crois que je suis enceinte… » dis-je en baissant les yeux, je suis incapable.  
- « Tu as combien de retard ? » demande t-il en me caressant la joue.  
- « Trois semaines. » réponds-je.**

**- « Il y a peu de place pour le doute, mais je voudrais quand même que nous soyons sûrs. »  
- « Moi aussi. »  
- « Tu te sens apte à transplaner ? » me demande t-il avec tellement de douceur que je fonds sur place.  
- « Ca va aller Ron. »**

**Il m'aide à me relever et nous nous préparons. **

Une fois à Sainte Mangouste, je vois le médicomage qui s'est occupé de moi lors de ma fausse couche. Il m'examine en présence de Ron. Nous sommes anxieux tous les deux. Si le visage de Ron ne le montre pas, ses yeux parlent pour lui.

Je passe derrière un paravent pour passer une des tenues de Sainte Mangouste puis je m'installe sur le lit dans le bureau du médicomage pour qu'il m'examine. Ron me tient la main, j'ai besoin de le sentir à mes côtés.

Puis le médecin lève sa baguette et récite une petite incantation et tout à coup une intense lumière blanche apparaît. Je suis surprise, pour ma première grossesse ça n'est jamais arrivé.

**- « Que se passe t-il docteur ? » demande Ron, la peur transparaît dans sa voix.  
- « Et bien vos doutes sont confirmés, vous êtes enceinte, mes félicitations. »  
- « De combien ? » demande-je.  
- « Deux mois et demie. » **

Ron ne dit rien, il est aussi surpris que moi. Nous n'en avions jamais parlé. Nous avions déjà dit que nous voulions fonder à nouveau une famille, mais nous n'avons jamais dit quand nous allions la faire.

**- « Regardez par vous-même. » dit le médicomage alors qu'il fait apparaître une image de ce qu'il se passe dans mon utérus. **

Mais la peur revient quand je vois les yeux du médicomage se concentrer sur l'image qui apparaît. Des larmes de peur et d'anxiété me montent aux yeux.

- « Un problème ? » demande Ron d'une voix blanche.  
- « Je dirais plutôt une surprise. » dis le médicomage.  
- « Que voulez vous dire ? » demande-je.  
- « Il y a des naissances multiples dans vos familles ? »  
- « Dans la mienne, les jumeaux sont monnaie courante. » répond Ron intrigué. « Pourquoi ? »  
- « Parce que j'en vois trois. » dit le médicomage

Ron écarquille les yeux, et je crois que c'est trop d'un coup pour lui, parce qu'il tombe dans les pommes.

- « Ca arrive souvent. » me dit le médicomage pendant qu'il vérifie que Ron va bien.

Nous rentrons à la maison sans échanger un mot, nous sommes encore trop surpris par cette annonce. Je m'assieds sur un des fauteuils et je regarde Ron qui se poste près de la cheminée. Son silence m'effraie… j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille pas de ces enfants…

Des triplés… je n'arrive pas à le croire… c'est tellement inattendu… sommes nous prêts pour une nouvelle grossesse ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai encore cette peur qui me tenaille…

Je me retourne vers Mione… et je suis définitivement un crétin fini… elle doit croire que je ne veux pas des enfants… Encore Bravo Weasley, dans ce genre de situation tu es vraiment le roi !

Je me rapproche de Mione et je pose ma têt sur ses genoux, mon visage contre son ventre, face à l'endroit où se trouve notre famille… J'embrasse délicatement son ventre et finis par lever les yeux vers elle

Elle sourit, elle est heureuse, mais comme moi elle a peur… mais ensemble nous vaincrons nos peurs, je le sais…

**Je sais que tout se passera bien à présent. Nous nous rendons chez les parents de Ron dans la soirée. Nous irons chez mes parents ensuite. **

**Dès que nous entrons, nous sommes chaleureusement accueillis par Molly. Elle me prend dans ses bras… Elle est étonnée de nous voir là, mais ce n'est pas grave. Pour une fois, le terrier n'est pas envahi, elle est seule avec arthur. Il nous prend lui aussi dans ses bras. **

**Nous entrons au salon. Nous asseyons face aux parents de Ron. Il me sert la main, et Ron commence à parler. Il explique calmement à ses parents que nous nous sommes mariés hier soir et que nous venons d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte. **

**Ils nous ont sauté dans les bras, et quand Molly me prend dans ses bras, je lui murmure.**

**- « Ce sont des triplés. » **

Molly en pleure de joie. Notre vie sera merveilleuse, c'est une certitude. Ron avais raison, Merlin ne nous impose pas d'épreuve que nous ne pouvons pas traverser… Mon petit Sirius, j'ai enfin compris, merci mon cœur…

**Fin**.

Voilà, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

A bientôt !

**Dinou**


End file.
